Luxurious Objectives
by Mei - Tsuchi no Otome
Summary: Out of complete desperation, Taichi devises a plan which tests his luck and his sanity... A get-rich quick scheme like you've never seen, plus some wham-bam sex (And squishy romance) ^^ Chapter 1 is up now! YAY! [Yamachi! Lemons later in the story. Yum.]
1. Prolouge

Luxurious Objectives  
  
-----  
  
This idea came to me at midnight, and now it's 1:00 AM. I've been sick at home for the past three days and finally I do something productive ^.^ I honestly feel like crap though, and this cold isn't getting better, plus the fact that I think I'm getting an ear infection or something… it hurts T.T  
  
Anyway, the rating is for later chapters ^.~… and this fic is dedicated to Yamachi lovers, like Kath-sama and Mizzy and Matty, my best friend. ^.^ (It's for you too, Krissi!)  
  
This is the prolouge… and if I don't get enough reviews, you people won't get to see the rest. SO REVIEW!  
  
*grabs pick-axe* I think I've finally killed my writer's block!!! YAY!  
  
~Mei Hanaiki  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Taichi yawned as the rays of the morning light poured through the broken shutter. In the small, dirty apartment room there was a fridge, a rickety old door, a table with an old laptop sitting on it (which was gathering dust) and a bed, where his boyfriend Yamato laid next to him, pieces of his blonde hair gently falling over his pale face. Taichi thought about how currently, their lives were a mess – both of them had lost their jobs, and their parents could only pay rent for such a disgrace of an apartment room. It seemed as if the only thing that could make him and Yamato happy in such a situation was each other. Although it seemed ridiculously sappy and wonderful, they couldn't possibly live on that alone.  
  
It was true. "We can't go on living like this forever, on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall into oblivion… we're on the brink of losing whatever we have left…" Taichi mused to himself. At that, he heard a groan escape from Yamato's voice. "Ah, you sleepy-head… you don't have to get up now…" Taichi whispered to him. At that, Yamato (still asleep) groaned again, twisted the sheet over his back and stretched over the bed, light snores escaping his mouth.  
  
Taichi shuffled his feet and sat down. "Some sort of inspiration… if I could think of something, that could bring me luck and change my life… ah, yes!" he muttered, pulling out a pad of sticky-notes. In his fast, untidy scrawl he wrote down one sentence – that's all it took – then, ripping the little piece of paper off the pad he stuck it onto the fridge.  
  
"YAMATO! THIS IS IT!"  
  
Blue eyes shot open and glared angrily at him.  
  
"Taichiwhatthehellareyouyellingaboutnggggh…."  
  
Taichi said nothing, and grinned in spite of himself.  
  
Yamato turned and looked towards the fridge.  
  
"If you only had a week to change the rest of your life, what would you do? That's what the note says!"  
  
Err… Taichi… what…  
  
"We're going to set a whole week aside from our pathetic lives, get rich and then have wham-bam sex in as many places is we can think of!"  
  
At that all he could do was laugh. "Taichan, if that's not the craziest, most insane plan, I don't know WHAT is!"  
  
Taichi gave him the "you know you'd like to get rich then fuck me for a week" look.  
  
"Where do we start?" 


	2. -Chapter 1- State of False Perfection

Luxurious Objectives  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
State of False Perfection  
  
----  
  
Oh man. *shakes head* first off, I gotta apologise to all you people who have been waiting so long. After that spurt of a prolouge, I wasn't sure what to do with the story! Aiiiya- Gomen Nasai!  
  
The plot is still swirling around in my head. Part of me wants it more romantic, the other part wants it more funny.  
  
The essential thing here is feedback. Less feedback I get, less inspired and motivated I will be. That's the catch!  
  
Oh, and I cannot do long chapters. M'sorry. Just can't, okay?  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you, Jane-san! (aka. Suteneko and the Artist Formerly Known as Tabby), you are such a great writer, you rule ^^v *poke* I'm waiting for you to sign on AIM right now, actually- so I can get you to read this? Maybe. ^^  
  
I'm also super-critical of my work, so… ummm… I can't really tell how well I'm doing. Yeah, I'm making people be critical for me – I do that.  
  
O.o; I'm rambling now!  
  
~ Mei – Tsuchi no Otome  
  
P.S. – I have a new author name now. Like it?  
  
----  
  
[!---( BTW, Yamato's POV. That is all.)---!]  
  
Unh-  
  
As I pull back the bedsheets I run a hand through my hair and slowly get up. Of course, Taichi's still asleep. We never wake up together. One of us is always sleeping in. But fuck, I feel more like crap than usual. Oh shit. NOW I remember… hangover. Uuuugh. I must have got drunk off my ass last night… what time is it? 11?!? Which means that, errr… I must have been screwing Taichi until 4:69 – I mean, err… 5:09 AM. Damn. That must have been good sex…  
  
But my inner monologue is currently sounding a bit shallow. It's hard to believe how I'm at now – and how coming out had so much to do with it. Just goes to show how shallow and fucked up some people are – like my dad. But before I explain that I should talk about a few years before – three to be specific. When Taichi and I hooked up we were 17 – and things, well, went off at a quick pace. Yeah, we had sex the first night we got together. It isn't really that weird if you think about it though, because the actual relationship had existed for at least 6 years. I always had this unexplainable emotion about Taichi ever since we first met, and as I later found out, he felt the same way about me. Aww, sap. In fact, when Taichi came out to his parents they took it pretty well – and of course his little sister. Except Hikari said she could already tell. I'm not sure if that was her 'sixth sense' or maybe she just saw us sleeping in the same bed. Whatever.  
  
I never came out to my dad, though – he found out on his own, and I was never sure how he knew. That bastard confronted me about it, then kicked me out of the apartment – for the second time. The first time I kind of ran out myself – getting my own apartment. That only lasted for a month however, because someone broke in and destroyed it. Dad helped to pay and was furious because I 'betrayed his trust' and he 'should have known you aren't fucking responsible at all'  
  
The second time, to compare, was so much worse than the first – it actually was perfect timing because it was after I had made that fucking bastard dinner. "Yes, I'm not stupid, I figured it out. MY son is a fucking queer... you probably enjoy wearing that little apron though, don't you?" (Yet he didn't figure out that it's Taichi who does the drag scene, not me. I take care of what's UNDER the skirt!) The reason my father is such a fucking homophobe is because Mom was a closeted lesbian – too shy to tell anyone, so she hid her true self by dating my father. A few years after Takeru was born she couldn't keep it in – and she told him. I would have loved to go with her – but the judge said each parent has custody over one child. Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
After that, tragedy occurred – Taichi's father died. But that isn't the worst part. You know where my fucking dad is now? Jail for life. The crime? 1st degree murder. He slammed his car into Yagami-san's, killing him instantly. I still say that it was my father who deserved to die – but he got away with only broken bones and a concussion. Taichi and I had to drop out of College after that – Our families lost a lot of money. Taichi and I told our mothers that it was Takeru and Hikari who needed the good future more than us, and that we are adults already. They were able to give us enough money to afford this tiny dingy apartment, so currently Taichan and I are looking for work.  
  
I feel the body next to me stirring.  
  
"Ah, My Taichi is awake…"  
  
"*yawn* Naaaa… Yama? What time is it?"  
  
"I think it's time to kiss you, Taichan." I said, and so I did, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Awww." He smiles and looked at me with his reddish-brown eyes, which suddenly darken.  
  
"Yamato… how long… must it go on like this?"  
  
I sigh. "I really can't tell you that, Taichi. I don't know… but we do need to find jobs so we can go back to school."  
  
"I still like my idea of getting a whole lot of money!" He quipped.  
  
"I never /said/ it was a bad idea, Taichan. Except you don't seem to have a plan, do you?"  
  
"I'll think of SOMETHING!" he huffed.  
  
"Whatever you say, O Great Taichi!" I bow my head in amusement.  
  
"Yamaaaa~ Aiiiya- stop it!" Taichi punches my arm playfully and tosses a pillow in my face.  
  
"Ack! C'mere-"  
  
He ducks his head, thinking I'm going to hit him back, when instead, I pull him into my arms.  
  
I leans his head down to his shoulder, kissing it lightly. Our bodies embrace and with movements of passion I hold him closer. He falls into the kiss, our lips locked together in some sort of familiar intricate dance.  
  
"Mmm… Yamato…"  
  
I divert my attention from him for a moment and stare at the clock.  
  
"Ah, k'so! We're supposed to be seeing Takeru and Hikari-chan today."  
  
"Noooo~!"  
  
I laugh. "We can continue this later."  
  
"We BETTER." 


End file.
